


The Trial is Over

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Gods, Human, Tension, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is just about to end his trials when an unexpected young woman takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial is Over

Thornstriker quickly poured more water into the bowl she had, returning the jug to its proper place standing up as she grabbed the bowl and returned to the other side of the small main area of her house.  Gently setting it down, she got up onto her knees to apply a wet cloth to the wound the man sitting in her house had.  "T-This may hurt a bit."  
  
He still said nothing, still staring ahead even when she dabbed the wound.  Working carefully to not agitate the broken skin, she watched the back of his head for any signs of discomfort.  
  
The tall man didn't move much except for a shoulder twitching every time she touched a new spot.  He was a very odd fellow and a very strange one.  She had never seen anyone with skin as dark as his in this area.  She had seen a few in the market place with Wheeljack, but they were traders from faraway places.  Why would he be all the way out here?  Maybe he had been robbed, all of his possessions taken and left to die by the side of the road?  
  
"...Were you... a trader?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Maybe he spoke a different language?  It made sense if he was from a faraway place.  But still, why would he be all the way out here by himself if he couldn't speak the language?  Perhaps he had companions who could?  Did they die?  Or had they abandoned him?  
  
Thornstriker took another look over the man's physique.  He was strong, big, had many scars... He didn't seem much like a trader.  Minus all the wounds and such, he looked to be a very handsome fellow.  If he were a slave, which was her second choice, it didn't seem likely this man would be one they would just abandon.  Unless he had done something wrong or something his masters hadn't liked that they would give up someone so young and strong.  
  
But she figured he wasn't a slave either.  She had seen no markings, no chain marks or collar marks to show proof of that.  She had heard slavers kept them in chains most of the time.  She shuddered to think of what else they forced upon them either.  
  
Her next guess was possibly a solider.  His features also hinted at that.  He may have lost a battle somewhere far away and had lost his stuff during the battle.  It would also explain the wounds he had and all... but there had been no battles near here at all.  And these wounds were fresh...  
  
Sighing, she shook her head as she finished cleaning the last of the wounds.  "Hold on, I'm going to get some bandages."  
  
In any case, she thought as she got the materials and proceeded to bandage his wounds, it didn't matter.  Unless he was someone on the run, but she doubted that if he had allowed her to bring her into her home rather than run.  Hopefully not, but still... she couldn't just leave this man to die out in the woods like an animal.  He was hurt and he needed help.  She wasn't going to let this poor man die if she couldn't do something about it.

* * *

Bloodshed blinked.  He was still here, still in this little hut with his wounds bandaged and all.  Herbs and cotton and something savory filled his nose.  This had to be some kind of dream.  He was still sleeping in the woods, waiting to perform the final trial on the last village.  There had been no one to help him so far, he had all but won the bet-  
  
"Here."  
  
A bowl of what appeared to be potato stew was placed into his hands carefully.  He looked down at it then looked back up at her, who seemed to be nervous.  Why would she be scared of him now after just tending to his wounds?  
  
"It's potato and fish stew," she said softly as she rubbed her hands together nervously, "Umm... that's all we-I have at the moment.  Wheeljack will be at the market until tomorrow and Brother... is still out hunting,"  
  
What... What was this?  She was only worried about him not liking her stew?  And especially with her family not there?  Why would she bring a complete stranger into her home?  Especially one who could easily overpower her...  
  
"D-Do you not like fish?  W-Would you like me to make something else...?  I could try to find something else-"  
  
He turned back to the bowl of stew in his hands.  Hesitating, he picked up the spoon and took a sip.  It was good.  Almost as good as his mother once made it.  Except for the fish.  She didn't like to eat animals and she rarely ate fish.  Any red meat and fish was often cooked by Bombrush.  But when she did make something, she could make the best vegetable soup he had ever had.  
  
Hearing the girl sigh in relief, he slowly ate the soup she had given him.  It would be rude to waste it otherwise.  Hence why he had seconds when she offered.  And thirds.

* * *

Thornstriker gently escorted the man to her room, her bed having been adjusted to try and fit the much bigger man.  It wasn't the best makeshift bed, but it was a lot better than what it had been.  She had thought about giving the man her brother's bed since it was bigger, but Airstream didn't have the comfiest of beds.  This man need a good night's rest, not hours of tossing and turning.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do with what I have."  
  
He didn't say anything, as he had been all evening.  But after looking at it and not moving for a while, it took Thornstriker having to gently help him into the bed.  Maybe he had been a slave if he was hesitant to get into a bed as decent as this one-  
  
But just as she pulled away, her hand brushed against his.  And he grabbed it.  Tightly.  
  
Thornstriker froze for a moment.  Thousands of thoughts passed through her head, a few of them horrible thoughts of what this man may have wanted from his 'host'.  But all those died out when she saw his face.  
  
It was blank as it had been before... except for his eyes.  His eyes... it was as if he was seeing something frightening.  Or something he couldn't believe.  She wasn't sure which, but seeing at how his fingers shook holding her hand, she had an idea of what was wrong.  
  
"Are... you scared?"  
  
He blinked.  Finally, a response after so long.  
  
"Do you... not like sleeping alone?"  
  
He blinked again, this time in confusion.  
  
"Oh," it was hard to make out what he was trying to tell her without words, but perhaps he had had some terrifying nights on the road.  Probably with those wounds, afraid if it would be his last night or not.  
  
She turned to the main area just outside her room.  She had planned to sleep in her brother's bed, but she could manage on the extra bed they had.  
  
"If you want, I'll sleep out there so you won't be alone.  Is that alright?"  
  
He watched her.  He stared at her as if she was a ghost or something.  
  
"Okay?" she pulled back from his grip, staying within his line of sight.  She didn't pull back the curtain covering her room, letting him continue to watch her as she pulled out the spare bed and place it down where he could see her.  "I'll be right here if you need anything okay?"  
  
He still said nothing, just watching her still in awe.  
  
"Well... good night."  
  
She laid down to sleep and with him still watching her, she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Bloodshed was still up.  He had not fallen asleep for the entire night.  He had remained motionless, not moving once except to put out the one lone candle she had lit before so it would not burn the house down.  He didn't need its light anymore for the moon shown in to light up the house.  
  
And her.  This young human girl who had brought this strange... broken, wounded man into her home.  And cared for him, bandaged him, and even gave him her own bed.  
  
This couldn't be real.  He had to be dreaming.  It would become a weird, but wonderful dream when she suddenly stood up, undressed, and came over to keep him warm with her body.  
  
Her small, petite... beautiful, and soft body.  Her hands had been like silk on his back as she bandaged them.  Her body was warm and comforting when she had to press up against him to wrap a large bandage around his chest and back.  Her voice was soothing and gentle.  Her eyes never looked at him with disgust, only worry and... care.  
  
This had to be some bad dream.  To think that after ten years of no one even blinking an eye in his direction, this... girl would just suddenly stop him, bring him into her home and care for him almost as if he were her family?  Or her friend?  Or her lover-?  
  
What was wrong with him?  Why... Why was he thinking that?  Was he growing smitten to a trick of the mind?  Or perhaps this was just some cheap trick Bombrush had done.  Paid or promised a small god something in order to make him lose the bet he had with him.  It wasn't below the other, that stinking human-loving bastard.  He had to have done this... he had to...  
  
He couldn't be growing attached to this human... not to the same race that had slaughtered his mother.  A cruel, heartless race that didn't deserve to exist.  
  
But she... she wasn't that.  She wasn't any of that.  She was a good person.  A kind, caring person.  
  
And as the morning light came in, Bloodshed soon realized she wasn't a dream.  
  
It was real.  She was real... and she had passed his test.  
  
Slumping over, he heard her wake up before she spoke.  "Oh, are you up already?  Did you sleep well?"  
  
Still... still, she cared about him.  Look after his well-being.  A complete stranger who had nothing to give back to her.  
  
"I should start making breakfast.  Airstream and Wheeljack should be getting home soon.  And you must be starving after all you ate last night.  Oh, where did I put that flint?  I need to get the fire going."  
  
As she moved out of sight, Bloodshed couldn't take it anymore.  This... he couldn't understand what was going on.  He had lost.  A human had shown compassion and sympathy for him.  A human girl.  A small, frail human girl showed him compassion and caring.  
  
He didn't deserve this.  Not after what he had planned to do to her kind.  To think that someone like her, someone so pure and kind and caring... to think he had almost ended the life of a girl so pure.  
  
He stood up and entered the main area to the human trying to start the fire.  
  
"Huh?  Are you okay?  Do you need some water-?"  
  
He walked right past her to head for the doorway out of the house.  
  
"I-Is something wrong?  Do you need the latrine? S-Sir?"  
  
He stopped.  He couldn't leave.  Something held him back.  He could feel the girl behind him, looking at him.  The worry, the fear, the concern.  Why... why would she spare such thoughts for a... stranger like him?  It didn't make sense.  It couldn't be possible.  It didn't-  
  
"Sir?  Are you alright?"  
  
Bloodshed could do nothing but slump his shoulders.  Defeat had never been so hard to accept as it had now.  And he... he could not bear to turn around and see that beautiful face.  That girl looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Thank... you..."  
  
He wondered if she had been able to hear his whisper.  He didn't stay to find out, walking away as soon as he had said it.  She didn't run after him as he left her home or her village.  
  
He was glad she didn't.  He didn't think he would be able to stand anymore if she had laid her hand on his arm again like she first had.  
  
He didn't think he would be able to return to the god realm.  Or face Bombrush and Megatron at the gate.  Or admit defeat or go home and barricade himself in.  
  
It was long after this, long after the windows and the door had been shut tight, that he finally collapsed onto his bed.  That he finally allowed the wisps of sleep to take him.  That he grabbed at the remains of her bandages and held them tight as he slept.  That he would remember her gentle touch and smell.  
  
And for the many weeks after that, he could not stop dreaming of that human girl.


End file.
